


Crayola Skies

by Kurisuta



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Vampires, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Larten came across a little fox. He decided to take her in; not knowing why he is so drawn to her. He cares for her gently and kindly. Little does he know that she is has a human form of a beautiful woman.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Captured

I was tooling around in a forest. I was a fox, a kitsune to be exact, and I felt comfortable in the forest.

Then I came across bright lights and noise.

I came closer. It was a circus.

I looked around and a woman found him. She spoke in a strange language, and brought the fox to a man with orange hair.

He picked me up gently and held me, petting me. He seemed to know there was something different about me. Something magic.

Xxx

Larten didn’t know why he had taken the fox home with him. There was something about her; like she had some sort of magic to her.

He brought her back to the Cirque. He was asked by many whether she would be a new part of his act. No way would that ever happen.

He couldn’t see a proud fox like her ever allowing herself on display.

As if knowing what he was thinking, she licked his hand and face. He beamed at her.

She was a very fine fox, indeed.

Around her neck was some sort of jewel. It was nagging at him where he’d seen such a thing before.

He tried feeding her meat, fruit, vegetables. She just bit and snarled at him.

Larten caught her digging into his coffin and realized she’d found his candy from Japan—Konpeito. She ate the whole bagful.

Larten pushed a saucer of water to her. She lapped it all up, and looked up at him.

“NYU!”

Damn! It was unfair for such a creature to be so cute!


	2. Stubborn

I awoke in Larten's coffin..

I had made a den for myself out of his blanket and pillow.

I was cuddling a small shiny marble I had found in Larten's things. I missed my hoshi but I was holding it.

Larten came in and leaned down. "Lady Fox, you simply must tell me what you like to eat."

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I found some star candies and ate them up.

"That will not do." Larten said. "You cannot always eat sweets."

But still, Larten gave me more star candies. He was a sucker for the fox pout.

I leaned up and swiped at my hoshi around his neck.

"I will return it to you later," Larten said. "I cannot have you running away when you are injured now can I?"

"Nyah. Nyah."

Xxx

Larten didn't normally spend time looking after other creatures; even if she was an adorable fox.

But this fox was special. The way she looked at him; the way her eyes sparkled with mischief—he wanted her to be happy.

And for that she had to eat. So Larten went around the Cirque. He got exotic foreign food from every part of the world and brought it back to her.

The proud fox turned up her nose at it all.

At this point Larten himself was getting rather hungry.

So, frustrated, he went to the fire and made himself a meal. The fox came to his side and sniffed appreciatively.

She ate tidbits from his hand, and he finally finished cooking and placed the plate in front of her.

She ate it all!

"I see, you stubborn vixen!" Larten exclaimed. "You will only eat from my hand.

He didn't know if he should feel this flattered.


	3. Great Standing

Reiko woke. The vampire was asleep.

She started nosing around the crypt looking for her hoshi.

There were plenty of traps and such around it, but Reiko was easily able to get past them and break all the locks.

Then she had it in her hands! Her hoshi!

The green nature magic swirled around her body and she inhaled it. She transformed into her lovely human form.

“Ah. So you are finally yourself again, vixen?” Larten was awake.

Xxx

Larten had never expected her to be so lovely.

He quickly put his red jacket on her shivering naked form.

“You are quite beautiful.” Larten said charmingly.

“I know that.” Reiko snapped.

Larten held out some clothes. “Here you go. You may stay with me if you wish. Or you may leave. As you please.”

The fox grinned at him fangishly. “I believe I will stay. You are indeed a vampire of great standing.”


End file.
